


Just Me, You, and the Stars

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p>
<p>Imagine your otp stargazing while person b is snuggled into person a's side and tells them how much their existence means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me, You, and the Stars

“Dan, where are we going?”Phil asks for the eighth time this car ride. It was nearing 12 in the morning and they were literally in the middle of nowhere. They were in America for a week due to something youtube related. At the moment they had no plans other than a few collabs with other youtubers in the next few days but today was a day they planned to have to themselves and just enjoy their surroundings.

“You’ll find out we’re almost there.” Dan replies with a small smile pulling into a gravel driveway that led into the forest. After a few minutes of loud crackling and bumpiness he drove to a simple red gate that seemed worn and unused for years,”Alright, let's go.” He says opening his car door.

“Go? Go where?” Phil asks, his voice full of both confusion and surprise.

“Into the woods, obviously. Where else would we be going when we’re in the middle of nowhere?” Dan says, laughing lightly and rolling his eyes playfully, opening Phil’s car door for him and closing it as he got out.

“Dan, do you understand how suspicious this is right now? I mean, it’s nearly 12 and you have driven me out into the forest in the middle of nowhere and dragging me deeper into the woods. Plus you are terrified of this sort of stuff so what the heck is going on?” Phil asks, shooting Dan a serious expression, genuinely worried about the situation the brunette has put him in.

Dan rolls his eyes then entwines his fingers with Phil’s,”Relax Phil, I’m not some psychopath who has taken you out here to murder you or anything. Just trust me.” He leads a hesitant phil through the forest, their only light source being the bright moonlight.

After a few more minutes of avoiding low branches and blindly walking to somewhere that was unknown to Phil Dan stops and turns his head back to the 28 year old, letting go of his hand,”Just wait here, I’m not going far and I’m just checking something.” The younger says, disappearing before Phil could protest.

He sighs, beginning to become slightly annoyed. Why did Dan drag him into the forest when he’s afraid of situations exactly like this? And why the hell were they there in the first place?! Today was suppose to be a slow day where they just lock themselves in their hotel room and cuddle up and watch movies. But instead they were here, not to mention he was just abandoned and was now alone. Phil crosses his arms and looks in the direction Dan went, awaiting his return which he hoped would be soon because as much as he did not want to admit to himself, he was starting to get a little scared in the forest by himself.

“Alright,” Phil jumps at the sound of his boyfriend's voice after about 15 minutes of just hearing the chirping of the crickets and the occasional rustling of leaves due to the wind blowing,”Come with me, I promise I won’t leave you again, I just needed to… Make sure of something.” He tells him, entwining his fingers with the other boy’s yet again. Dan then leads Phil into what appeared to be a clearing from first glance,”Okay, now close your eyes.” Daniel tells him, stopping a few feet from a part two bushes made that Phil figured led into the clearing.

Phil looks over at Dan unsurely.”Seriously? I don’t know if I should trust you..”

“C’mon Phil, I promise nothing bads gonna happen.” He shoots Phil a protective, reassuring look. Wanting to make it clear to Phil that he would never put him in any danger.

Phil sighs in defeat, then closes his eyes. He feels Dan tug at his hand still wrapped around his and takes it as an okay to move forward.”Okay, ready? Open your eyes.” Dan tells him. As Phil opens his eyes he’s greeted by a large meadow full of flowers and green grass, the entire space being lit by the beautiful bluish gray tint of the moonlight.

“So, what do you think? I was planning on us just sitting here for a while and relaxing. Y’know kind of just like a pretty peaceful night, with just us, looking up at the stars and just… talking.” Dan sits down on the ground, Phil joining him. 

The black haired boy nudges the other, laughing lightly.” Oh my god Dan, do you know how cheesy this is. It’s amazing... I love it.”

Dan smiles lightly. He then lays out on the floor and looks up at the stars.”Haha, yeah I guess it is. And to think you thought I was going to attempt to murder you or something.”

Phil chuckles,”I did not! I just didn’t know why the hell you were taking me into the woods in the middle of nowhere.” He plops down beside Dan, scooting closer to him and taking the brunettes hand in his, enjoying the warmth the two felt with the help of their bodies close together. Phil points up where the sky seems to be painted with stars,” You see those stars over there? Those stars makeup gemini, your zodiac sign. I would show you where aquarius is but since it’s spring I’m pretty sure it cannot be seen, the aquarius only shows sometime in autumn,” He pauses, glancing over at Dan who was intent on listening to Phil, awaiting him to continue,” But if you look a bit west and go up a few you should find the base of the big dipper and if you look down a little you’ll find leo. Yeah, thats right, do you see them?” He asks and the stops talking and looks over at Dan who was smiling over at him, his chestnut eyes glowing with admiration for the older boy that was laying right beside him.

“You are adorable, how do you know so much about the stars anyways?”He asks curiously, his voice soft and sweet.

Dan casually brushes Phil’s hair out of his face as he starts to reply,” Well honestly I don’t know, I had to take a few classes when I was in year 11 on the constellations and that's the little I remember about it I guess.” Phil smiles over at Dan, he lets go of his hand and instead nuzzles his head into his neck. Dan wraps his arm around Phil, sighing happily into his jet black hair.

“I see, well that’s very interesting. Maybe we should come back here in autumn just so we can see your sign too,” He wraps his other hand around Phils,” Or maybe just to do this again.”

After a long pause of silence and just enjoying being in each other’s presence Dan speaks up again,” Hey Phil..?”

“Yes Dan?” Phil replies with a yawn nuzzling into the younger's neck yet again and closing his eyes, ready to listen to what the other had to say.

“I love you so SO much and I know you already know this, I know you do but I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me. You pretty much saved my life, you were the first REAL best friend I had and you helped me realize what I really wanted to do with my life. You saved me from being a boring old lawyer, or more like a few more years of boring old college studying law,” He takes a deep breath then continues,” I mean, before I met you I was so confused on who I was and what I should do with my life and because of you here I am, millions of people watch me being awkward telling stories that are awkward and they love it. Here I am smiling out of genuine happiness, not wanting to trade any moments of my life after I met you for anything in the world. Whether there were rough patches in this relationship at times or not, we pushed through it and not matter what might happen in the future I just want to let you know I am ALWAYS going to be here for you. And even if you tell me you hate me I’m never going to stop loving you and protecting you.” He sighs, rubbing his thumb over Phil’s shoulder, not knowing if there would be a response or not.

Phil’s eyes open, he smiles then lifts his head up, looking over at Dan. He brings his face close to him, their lips just barely touching,” I’m never going to hate you. There is no possible way I could ever hate you. Dan, I love you more than anything in the world, and I’m glad I mean so much to you. You’ve helped me through so much too I don’t know where to start.” Before Phil could continue Dan presses his lips against Phil’s. The kiss lasts for what seemed like eternity and neither of them minded that. 

Dan nibbles on Phil’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. He looks up at Phil who was now straddling him,” I love you more than anything in the world Phil, and no matter what the future holds for us I want you to remember that.” He says softly, staring in Phil’s glowing blue eyes that contained a hint of green and just a dash of golden yellow. He then leans up and kisses him again softly, the quiet singing of the crickets starting to cease their chirping and the sound of birds beginning to tweet replacing them as the two boy’s background music. The moonlight shining on them that will soon turn to the golden glow of the sun beginning to rise not seeming to stop them both from getting up from where they were now. Which was with each other, and as long as they were together, it wouldn't matter where they were. But at the moment, it was just Dan, Phil, and the starlit sky slowly turning to a golden haze above them.


End file.
